1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a vehicle through which cooling water is circulated.
2. Related Art
There has been proposed a vehicle in which a passage through which cooling water is circulated independently of a cylinder block and a cylinder head is provided and in which a passage through which the cooling water is circulated to a radiator and a bypass passage through which the cooling water is circulated in such a manner as to bypass the radiator are coupled to each other with a thermostat valve therebetween (for instance, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (JP-A) No. 2004-324459).
However, the vehicle disclosed in JP-A No. 2004-324459 has the thermostat valve that switches between open and closed states according to the temperature of the cooling water. For this reason, even if cooling water temperature rapidly rises due to engine operation under, for instance, a heavy load, there is a possibility that the cooling water may not circulated through the radiator in a timely manner, which may prevent the cooling water from being cooled promptly.